


Trump

by fairie



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's always trying to one up Cameron until one day Cameron snaps at him and asks him why he keeps showing off all the time. Turns out he's trying to impress Cameron. Tyler's always trying to one up Cameron until one day Cameron snaps at him and asks him why he keeps showing off all the time. Turns out he's trying to impress Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump

Cameron doesn’t get bothered by the fact that his brother managed to beat him on his Environmental Economics test by two points, and even if they studied the exact same material together for two days straight. He just attributes the whole event to throwing back one too many beers the night before (at his brother’s insistence that he could loosen up a little).

Cameron doesn’t mind that one day at practice that he beats his old personal record and his brother flashes him a smirk that makes it seem like he’s proud of him. He nonchalantly pats his brother on the back and with a laugh in his throat, and bets him that he couldn’t do that. Tyler doesn’t seem to take it as the joke it was intended to and hops on the boat without much of a second’s hesitation and beats his newly gotten record by an entire half a second like his own earlier attempt today was just a warm-up.

Cameron is fine that when the two of them go out for drinks later and his brother drinks him under the table and shakes him ever so often, telling him that he’s a lightweight. It seems that one of the very few genetic differences between the two of them is that his brother can just manage to drink one more shot then him. The girl beside him seems nonetheless amused by how he’s trying so hard to keep up with his brother, going so far as to bat her pretty eyelashes and give him a good luck kiss in between shots.

When he goes to the bathroom to relieve himself and comes back to see Tyler brushing a strand of hair behind the ear of the girl he’d been getting along so well with his body shakes with rage and he’s hauling his brother out seething, the words ‘sorry, we have unfinished business’ at the tip of his tongue as he bids the girl goodbye. He practically throws Tyler against the brick wall in the alleyway, the result of at least a half dozen shots for motivation to get all out of this out.

“What on earth is your problem?” He shouts, too much of a gentleman to settle with the cruder turn of phrase.

“I don’t have a problem.” Tyler sniffs, trying his best to keep his poker face on.

“Right. That’s exactly why you just tried to steal that girl right from under my nose, is that it? What, am I paying penance for some wrong I’ve committed? Just tell me!” He says and shakes him, angry at Tyler for all these things he’s done and angry at him for not just being straight with him.

“Ah, you’re right… that last one was way off the mark.” He mumbles like he’s in his own little world and he isn’t being pushed roughly against a cold wall.

“Tyler.”

“I- just, look…” He’s trying not to look at Cameron and he’s trying not to think of how he can feel his brother’s warm breath on this chilly night. “You’ve always been the golden child of the family. Father values the sensitive man more then the impulsive go getter and that’s always been you. The only reason he tolerates me is that titles and names that he can attribute to that other brother. So the only person I have any hopes of impressing is you.” He says wearily, like he’s been carrying some great burden on his shoulders all this time.

Cameron looks bewildered like he simply doesn’t understand what all this babbling is about. “What are you talking about? Everyone at Harvard would die to be you, even me.”

“You?”

“You never back down from a fight and you’re always there for me. You don’t just wait around for things to fix themselves, you do it yourself.” He’s placed his hands on his brother’s jaw so that he can get him to look at him and he hopes that that this is the beginning to a swift and speedy conclusion to what seems to be a like an awful misunderstanding. Then, of course, he begins to think about rude it is of him to be pining his brother to the wall so harshly and he nearly loosens his grip until he feels something pressed against him. It takes a second for him to make sense of it before he realizes his brother has a hard on, namely one that wasn’t there before because they’ve been like this for some minutes now. There’s a knot in his throat as the hand touching his brother’s cheek shakes and he’s not entirely sure what to say. His brother is watching him with anticipation and he feels so drawn in by those eyes, his eyes that he leans in ever so slightly. “We should get back to our dorms.” He says and snaps back, as if this whole scenario didn’t happen.

He steps back and walks out of the alleyway without another word, and the whole way back is brother is trailing one step back, just out of synch with him. Cameron feels lonely as he walks, but he can’t bring himself to look at his brother. He enters into their dorm room and goes to his respective room, hearing the door shut in the background and then another. He makes preparations to go to sleep, stripping himself of his clothes one by one and putting on pyjamas and brushing his teeth (but he doesn’t look in the mirror to see his figure, not tonight).

“Fuck!” It’s a distressed call like something’s on fire or he’s just been electrocuted and Cameron goes running to his brother’s room at a moment’s notice. Tyler is standing there in the same blue pinstripe pyjamas as he is, looking at him with an annoyed look. “The heater’s broken.”

Half of him feels a flood of anger that he’s run all this way for nothing and that he might just have been played somehow, but the other half is too busy looking at his perfectly chiselled reflection. He feels a chill go down his spine and the only explanation he’ll accept is the fact that damn heater isn’t working.

They’re just staring at each other, their spitting reflection – it’s an awkward impasse and there doesn’t seem to be any apparent right course of action.

Cameron makes the first move, walking across the cold hardwood floor to the bed and slipping in, shifting to make room. They did this when they were kids, sleeping in the same bed and pressing close to each other until it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. He doesn’t know why he’s become so forward all of a sudden other then the many numerous drinks he’s consumed but it’s hard for him to push away the concept that there’s someone out there that so vehemently needs him. Someone that he’s cared for such a very long time. He feels ashamed by the fact that he’s probably projecting that aura but at least it gets Tyler to start taking a couple steps towards him until he too slips underneath the covers. He presses his face into his neck, taking in his scent, the one that’s composed of integrity and pride. Tyler kisses the soft flesh, feeling every inhale and exhale that his brother takes in.

One of Cameron’s hands begins to caress his brother’s golden locks slowly, this appreciative and comforting gesture that everything is fine – better then fine. Maybe tomorrow night those luscious lips will take his cock in its entirety and make him thrash in a very improper way and maybe next week his brother will fuck him mercilessly on the imported tempurpedic mattress, but tonight they were going to stay just like this, enjoying love in all of its simplicity. He wrapped his arms around his brother and he decided that he would never let him go.


End file.
